PROJECT ABSTRACT Metabolomics is a rapidly growing area of interest with significant potential to provide mechanistic insights in the fields of infectious disease, microbiome science, inflammation and immunology. However, a key barrier to this potential is the conceptually and technologically unique nature of metabolomics that distinguishes it from other systems level disciplines. This proposal seeks to address this barrier by developing a structured didactic and laboratory training program to increase both the conceptual and technological accessibility of metabolomics to NIAID-funded trainees.